My Fake Spouse
by VampireAngel90
Summary: Kagome is headed to Tokyo hoping to find a job with the help of her "uncle" and ends up having to help one of the men she meets. Some character are out of character. This is a reader based story. You will be prompted to vote when indicated. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is the first thing I'll say and I will only say it once. **I do not own anything of Rumiko Takahashi's nor do I own anything from the Voltage Company. **Both have inspired this fanfiction. It has a twist so if you've played the game before you'll know similarities but you'll also know the differences that I have made. I did try to get my own flare. With out further ado…

Summary: Kagome Higurashi goes to Tokyo in order to find a job. Her "uncle" helps out but brings up a proposition she can't refuse. She knows nothing about any of the men she has to pick from except for what her "uncle" told her. She has to make an on the spot decision which could change her life forever.

Let the story begin.

* * *

I sighed as I looked out the window of the train. I was leaving home for the very first time in hopes to find a job. My mother had seemed to think that my uncle in Tokyo was the best chance of me getting a good job. As I was daydreaming about my new life, the conductor interrupted my thoughts.

"Attention passengers. We are now arriving at Tokyo Station. Whiling exiting please mind the gap and have a great day.:

_Well, here goes nothing_.

With my luggage in my hand, I stepped off the train and walked towards the exit. As I walked outside, the scene before my eyes left me breathless.

_So this is Tokyo_.

There were skyscrapers and throngs of people all around. My very first sight of the city was a bit overwhelming. I thought back to my home in Edo, which was similar to an urban area. However, Edo has nothing compared to Tokyo.

_Am I really going to live here?_

While thinking about my future, I grew a little nervous but due to circumstances I can't turn back now.

_First things first, I need to call Uncle Naraku._

I took out the note I received from my mother. Uncle Naraku is my relative, obviously. According to her, he's the president of a large company here in Tokyo. I had graduated college with average marks, but after a year of searching, I couldn't find a job. Without any connections or prospects, I came to Tokyo hoping my uncle could help.

_The last time I saw my uncle was during my cousin's wedding 10 years ago. I might not recognize him._

My uncle must be sophisticated since he's the president of one of the largest tech company in Japan. Perhaps he wears an expensive suit looking sexy and professional. My cheeks turned red at the thought.

_What am I thinking!? He's my uncle…sorta…_

I shook my head clear of those thoughts and dialed the number my mother gave me. After a few rings a voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Oh, hello. This is Kagome."  
"Kagome?"  
"Yes, Kagome. From Edo."  
"Oh Kagome! I'm sorry. I didn't recognize your voice! How are you?"

My uncles voiced brightened up. Even over the phone he seems pretty friendly and easy to talk to. I relaxed a bit.

"I'm good uncle, I just arrived at the station. Should I head over now?"  
"Actually Kagome, can you pick some things up for me at the store?"  
"The store? Uh, sure I guess."  
"Thanks darling. I'll email you a list right now so you can just stop by the supermarket on the way."  
"No problem. See you soon."

I was left with a dial tone.

_I wonder if uncle is still at work. Oh well, I guess this gives me something to do until he's home._

After a few seconds I heard a beep and checked my email.

"Fenugreek, nigella seed, cardamom…what are these?"

The list looked like cooking ingredients. There were no other notes with the list. Without knowing exactly what I was supposed to buy, I headed towards the nearest supermarket.

* * *

Please review if need be :) I won't hold a story for lack of reviews. Please vote on the poll after reading chapter 3.


	2. Chapter 2

I found the nearest market soon enough and stepped inside. My jaw almost dropped. The market was very fancy. The ceilings were extremely high and the tiles looked as if they were made of crystals. This is nothing like the markets back home. I looked at the list and wondered where something Greek would be found. I headed towards the produce section and looked for the ingredients on the list when I bumped into someone.

"Oh my I am so sorry!"

He said nothing as he looked at me with an irritated look. He also didn't seem too happy. Even with the grimace on his face I could see that he was beautiful. He had breathtaking gold eyes that seemed to glow. He was a little bit taller than me, which isn't hard with my height of 5'4''. He seemed very athletic even though he was dressed in a casual red jacket and brown kakis. What really caught my eye was the waist length silver hair and within his hair on the top of his head were two adorable white dog-ears. He was a half-demon. I swallowed down my embarrassment and proceeded to ask him a question.

"I'm so sorry I bumped into you but do you happen to know where I can find something Greek?"

He looked at me very confused.

"Something Greek?"  
"Um, fenugreek?"

I took out the email I received from my uncle. The man gave me an exasperated look.

"That's a spice. You're in the wrong section."  
"Oh, fenugreek is a spice?"

I had no idea. I've never even heard of the stuff. He sighed clearly agitated.

"You don't know what you're even buying? Weirdo!"  
"Excuse me!?"

He rolled his eyes at me.

"The spice section is over there."

The man walked briskly towards the aisle. I quickly followed his steps making sure to not bump into him again.

I mulled over what he said to me. What kind of person calls a stranger a weirdo? Well most people wouldn't walk a stranger over. He may be blunt but he must be a good person if he's helping me.

He slowed his steps and turned to me with a bored look on his face.

"The imported spices should be on this shelf."

I looked at the different spices on the shelf.

"Fenugreek…oh, here it is."

I finally found the item I was looking for, unfortunately for me it was on the top shelf and I couldn't reach it.

"Oh, umm…"

"Geez, you need help with everything."

The man sighed as he reached for the bottle. He put the bottle in my basket.

"What else?"  
"Huh?"  
"What else are you buying? You have the list on your phone right?"  
"Oh, right. Um…"

I pulled the email looking for the next item on the list.

"Show it to me."

The man stepped closer to me and looked at my phone. His face was almost close enough to touch mine.

"Oh, sorry."  
"Huh?"

I was confused. I had no idea why he was apologizing to me. Granted he did get a little close. Wait, did he just sniff me?

"I, uh, have poor eyesight."  
"Oh, I see."

Wait, since when do demons, even half demons have poor eyesight.

"Fenugreek, nigella seed, cardamom…they're all on this isle."  
"Really?"

Ignoring the shocked look on my face, the man started to put the items on my list into my basket.

"Thank you so much for helping me."  
"Yeah, yeah. No big deal."

Ignoring his attitude, I continued.

"I thought these were vegetable names. I didn't know they were spices."

He looked at me with shock.

"You don't know the difference between vegetables and spices?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I feel sorry for the guy who end up marrying you."

The man mocked me before he turned around and walked away. I was fuming. He was the rudest man I have ever known. Making fun of me just because I didn't know the names of spices. I don't care how hot he may be; I would never want to marry a rude man like him. I headed to the cashier with the basket and paid for the spices uncle asked for.

* * *

I guess we can all tell who the man was. Feel free to review and don't forget the poll after chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

As I exited the supermarket and took out the small map to uncle's house, hoping it wasn't too far.

_Hmm… according to this, the house shouldn't be that far._

I walked down the road from the market to uncles house. As I was walking I was surprised. I was expecting a residential area but I was walking towards Shikon shopping district. This shopping district is nothing like what I'm use to. This is a very high end and fashionable place. I wonder if there are even residences here.

A man standing in front of a display window caught my eye. His eyes were very focused on the gorgeous wedding dresses. He continued to say nothing as he stared at the display. I could tell from his side profile that he was very handsome. He had short brown hair and dark eyes. He seemed like he was in shape as well. He was wearing a simple yet expensive white blazer over a black shirt and was wearing matching black pants. He looked as if he were rich or something.

_I wonder if he's getting married soon. The woman must be very lucky to marry a handsome guy like that. She must be very beautiful._

The man turned around as if he noticed me staring at him. I didn't have time to look away; our eyes met. I would've broken the ice if he hadn't already started to speak.

"What are you looking at?"  
"Um, nothing…"

I looked down and walked away. I felt his eyes on me the entire time I was walking away.

_Is he still staring at me? He must have thought I was strange. He had pretty eyes. Were they contacts? Maybe he was bi-racial._

I thought back to the wedding dresses I saw in the display window. They really were beautiful dresses. I hope I get to wear one someday. First things first though, I need to find a job. The thoughts I continued as I headed towards my uncle's house.

"Shikon No Tama…named after the legendary jewel?"

I arrived at the address I'd been looking for but it wasn't a house. It was a sports bar called Shikon No Tama.

_He couldn't possibly live here. Who lives in a bar? I wonder if I have the wrong address._

I looked around but I still couldn't see any residences nearby. I looked completely lost and helpless. As I was contemplating someone spoke behind me.

"You're not going inside?"  
"Huh?"

I turned around and a man with large green eyes was standing in front of me. He was a very handsome young man. To accompany his green eyes he had orange shoulder length hair which was held together at the nape of his neck and had pointed ears like an elf.

_He's a demon?_

He looked at me with a friendly and approachable smile.

"Aren't you going in? The bar should be open now."  
"Yeah, but I think I'm at the wrong place."  
"I see. Where do you want to go?"

His eyes grew soft with concern.

"I came to see Naraku Onigumo. But I think I have the wrong address."  
"You're looking for Muso? He's probably inside."  
"Muso? You know my uncle?"  
"Uncle? He seems young to have a niece your age."  
"Oh, he's not really my uncle."

He shrugged but kept his breath-taking smile.

"Doesn't matter. We'll talk inside. C'mon in!"

The man cheerfully opened the door for me. He was a little taller than me and he was dressed in very casual clothing. He wore a green sweatshirt and blue jeans. He looked very sexy. I entered the bar, pushed along by his enthusiasm.

_Wow, I didn't expect the bar to be this fancy. Right behind the bar was a huge flat screen TV. If that doesn't scream sports bar than I don't know what does._

I'd never been to bars like this, so naturally I looked around in awe. The man who led me in yelled towards the back of the bar.

"Hey Muso! Someone's here to see you."  
"Someone?"

A man stuck his head out from the back room and beamed bright brightly as soon as he saw me. His smile practically made me faint. That smile was one of the reasons I had a crush on him 10 years ago.

"Hey Kagome!"  
"Uncle Naraku?"  
"Haha, in the flesh."

Before I could respond, the man who lead me in interrupted.

"Oh, you know each other?"

_Didn't I just say he was my uncle?_

"She's my distant relative! She came from Edo."  
"Oh, THAT'S what you meant by 'uncle'."

I nodded. I wasn't expecting uncle to correct him.

"You must be tired Kagome. Why don't you sit down."

At my uncle's urging, I sat down at the counter. I glanced at Uncle and the only thing that has changed since I saw him last were his eyes. They're a dark color now, almost a brown. When I first met him he had red eyes. My mother told me that he turned into a half demon through some magic curse. You would have never been able to tell that the man before you was a half demon. He looked completely human which is extremely rare.

My uncle was wearing a simple black t-shirt, long tan shorts and flip-flops. Definitely not what I was expecting nor was it was I remembered.

"Did you buy what I asked you to?"  
"Oh, yes. Here."

I handed him the bag with the spices.

"Thanks. We ran out of these. I owe you big time."  
"It's no problem. Is this bar your company uncle?"  
"No my company is different from this."

Uncle explained the rest as he put the items I bought on the shelves.

"I have my employees run the company. This bar is my hobby."  
"A sports bar is your hobby? Isn't that expensive?"  
"I have the money. Besides, it's fun to watch sports with lots of people. I thought, why not open a sports bar."

The man next to me chuckled.

"He says a lot of people but in reality it's only a few regulars."  
"It doesn't matter. I'm running this bar as a hobby."

Uncle looked and acted like a slacker. I just can't imagine him running a company.

_He doesn't seem like the type to be the president of a company period, but I guess there are different types of leaders._

I started to feel uneasy so I decided to watch TV. I was catching a local news report.

"In today's news, the booming tech company purchased a major overseas software company. Here's a clip from the press conference held by the president."

The screen showed a video footage. In front of a large crowd of media was uncle Naraku. My uncle started to speak.

"Thank you for joining us today. I'm Chief Executive Officer of , Naraku, Onigumo. I am here today to announce the agreement to purchase…"

_No way! He's the most important guy of the largest company in Japan. I didn't realize it was THAT company._

"Haha, I look good on TV."

I continued to watch my uncle speak. He was wearing a very expensive looking suit and looked very respectable. It's so different from how he looks now. It's like he's a totally different person.

"Muso, you look like the president of that company!"

I chuckled at the man's remark. He can't be that dumb can he?

"Not just look like, I am the president."  
"Oh, that makes sense now."

I just rolled my eyes. I heard about when I was looking for work in college. They develop software and systems and it took off really well. Their revenue and employee numbers have doubled in the last few years and they're still rapidly growing. It's still hard to believe that my uncle is the president of that company. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover.

My uncle broke me out of my thoughts.

"So Kagome, I heard from your mother that you haven't found employment yet."

I sighed immediately becoming depressed.

"It's true. I've been looking for work since I graduated from college. I've had plenty of interviews but I never get the job."  
"It's a tough market right now. The economy is getting worse."  
"It's true Kagome. My sales pitches are continuously being rejected."  
"Really? What do you sell?"

My eyes were on the young demon. I thought I was the only one having problems. I'm glad I'm not the only one.

"I'm a comedian. Have you ever heard of Kitsune and Ningen?"  
"No I haven't. Sorry."  
"Don't be sorry. We're still starting out. I'm Shippo Kitsune by the way. I'm the 'Kitsune' half of Kitsune and Ningen. Just remember our name, 'kay?"

Shippo grabbed my hand and started shaking it roughly. No wonder he's so friendly, he's a comedian and a very hot one at that.

"You didn't expect to meet a comedian as soon as you got to Tokyo did you?"  
"Never in my wildest imagination."  
"That's what meeting by chance is all about. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short notice…but there are a few people I'd like you to meet before you settle in Kagome."  
"Huh?"  
"Look over there."

I looked in the direction uncle was pointing and saw two men walking into the bar as if on cue. Uncle beckoned them to come and they walked towards us. They had a successful air towards them.

_Is this a job interview? I'm not prepared for this at all._

"Hello, I'm Sesshomaru Tashio."

One of the men said to me. He was wearing a pure black business suit with a purple tie. He had long silk-like hair that reached his ankles. He had golden eyes, which drew me in instantly. The middle of his forehead had a purple crescent moon and his cheeks sported two magenta stripes on each cheek. I wonder where else those stripes are…wait stripes? He's a taiyoukai?

My eyes widened in shock as I realized that the most powerful demon in the known world was standing right before me. I've heard of Mr. Tashio before but this was just surreal. He handed me a business card, which had the name of a large law firm.

"You're a lawyer Mr. Tashio?"  
"There's no need for formalities my dear. You can just call me by my first name."  
"Okay…S-Sesshomaru."  
"It's a pleasure meeting you Kagome."

He smirked at me and bowed politely. I immediately bowed back.

"The pleasure is all mine."

I couldn't help but blush. This man is dangerous in the sense that I may not be able to say no, no matter what.

"Kagome, I understand you're from Edo. Did you go to college there as well?"  
"Yes, I lived in Edo my whole life."  
" What did you study in college?"  
"Um…well."

I can't believe the job interview already started. I don't think I can work in a law firm. I opted to tell him my worries. I have to be honest.

"Um, may I ask you a question?"  
"Certainly."  
"I've only taken a few introductory courses on law in college. Is that okay?"  
"Kagome you don't need to worry about being familiar with the law. We're simply looking for someone with a friendly smile."  
"A friendly smile?"  
"I'm sure you'll do fine Kagome."

What type of job requires a friendly smile? Wait; am I being interviewed to be a receptionist? That would explain needing a friendly smile.

Another voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm Miroku Houshi. I work in the entertainment industry. Sorry but I'm all out of my cards today. I've been working in this field for years and I've built quite a name for myself."  
"Entertainment industry!"

He looks the part that's for sure. He was wearing a purple silk dress shirt, unbuttoned from the first button. He wore black dress pants to match. He had black hair which was tied in a rats tail at the base of his neck and had the most stunning violet eyes. He dresses so well and is extremely good working.

Why is it that I can't find any guy to talk to me back home but I've already been in contact with so many good looking ones up here?

_I don't know how much uncle can help me, but this is great!_

Mr. Houshi smiled and looked at me.

"I've been looking for someone like you."  
"What would I be doing?"  
"I want you to support me."  
"Support?"  
"My job keeps me up day and night. I need someone who can stay by my side and support my work. It may be a bit demanding."  
"I see."

_I guess it's like a personal assistant._

"And I want you to be my toy."

"What?"

Mr. Houshi whispered something I could barely hear. I thought I heard "toy…" I really hope it wasn't. My uncle once again interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, I've introduced you to two of them so far. The others…"

The door swung open and someone walked in briskly. My uncle glared at him sternly.

"Sorry I'm late!"  
"Inuyasha I told you to be here on time."  
"It's not my fault Muso. I had to help a weird girl at the market. I couldn't get anything done and-"  
"You're the man from earlier!"

I couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't believe that my uncle was an acquaintance with this jerk.

"Huh?"

The man looked at my face and his jaw dropped.

"You're the one from the market!"  
"Oh, you two have met already?"

My uncle asked us, as the man stared at my face for a long time. It was beginning to get awkward.

"Muso, is this the…"  
"Yes Inuyasha. She's my distant relative."  
"You've got to be kidding me."

Did he just sigh? I don't want to be interviewed by someone so rude. I decided to tell uncle how I felt.

"Uncle, I don't think that…"  
"You don't think what Kagome?"  
"I don't think we'd get along. I just don't think it would work out."

Inuyasha rudely interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

Ignoring Inuyasha, my uncle kept his attention on me.

"Kagome, do you understand your position here?"  
"What?"  
"Well, you're looking for a job aren't you?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Beggars can't be choosers. You have to take every opportunity you get.

I was at a loss of words. Uncle was right. Even if I don't like him, he might end up as my boss. I guess I need to apologize. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier."  
"I think I said some offensive things too."

His attitude wasn't apologetic at all.

"What's your name?"  
"Huh?"  
"I didn't get your name. What is it?"  
"Oh, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm from Edo and-"  
"I'm Inuyasha Tashio. That's it."

Wait…Tahio? Don't tell me those two are brothers! They're completely different!

"Are you and Sesshomaru brothers? Because you don't look like…"  
"We're half brothers, and I don't want to talk about it."

I defiantly hit a sore spot. He didn't need to cut me off so rude! Opting to change the topic, I continued with the previous conversation.

"What would I be doing for you than Inuyasha?"

He gave me a glare. I could just tell that if I were to end up helping him, he would make my life a living hell.

"Well, I guess… serving tea. Yeah, that's about it."

Serving tea? I'm guessing this is an administrative assistant position. I wonder what type of work Inuyasha actually does.

My uncle began to talk again.

"And there's one more…"

My uncle looked around the bar. Behind us, the door slowly opened and a slender/athletic man walked in.

"Oh there you are Hojo."  
"Yeah."  
"Hojo. Where've you been? We've been waiting for you."  
"Yeah."  
"You're late Hojo. You should have at least called if you're running late."  
"Yeah."

Geez, he's only said "yeah" this entire time.

"I'm sorry Kagome. He's a little shy around strangers."

Uncle continued to introduce us.

"His name is Hojo Akitoki. He doesn't say much but he has a great work ethic. He's currently researching a new drug and…"

As my uncle rambled on I began to think about the man. I realized that he was the person who was looking at the wedding dresses through the store window. I didn't know he was a friend with uncle either.

"Um, I think we met earlier."  
"Huh?"  
"Weren't you looking at wedding dresses on the way here?"  
"No…"  
"But you were standing in front of the store window."  
"There was an unusual indoor plant…"  
"An indoor plant…"

So he wasn't looking at dresses…that's somewhat strange. To just stare at a plant is a bit odd.

"Hojo come here. Why don't you sit next to Kagome?"  
"No, it's okay. I'm fine where I am."

_I don't understand him at all but I can see him doing research. He seems very focused on things._

"Well that's everyone Kagome."  
"Hey wait! I'm one of the potential candidates too Muso."  
"Huh?"  
"Kagome, it's no coincidence that I'm here at this bar. I came for the same reason as everyone else."

Shippo puffed out his chest like a small child would.

So he's another person who interviewed me. But a job interview with a comedian. Do I have to be his partner? He said he was the Kitsune, does that make me the ningen? Just because I couldn't find a job didn't mean I could do something completely different.

"Um, Shippo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't think I can write jokes. I'm not even that funny."  
"You don't have to worry about that Kagome. You just have to stand next to me."

Okay, so I was right, he does want me as a partner.

"Alright, I've introduced you to everyone more or less. Gather around guys."

All the men gathered around and started whispering to each other as if I wasn't even here.

"So what do you think guys? Shippo?"  
"She's cute. I like her. What about you Sesshomaru?"  
"She looks like she would be attentive and trustworthy. I believe that… Miroku wipe that smirk off your face."  
"What? I'm just agreeing with you, but I bet that she has a perverted side too."  
"Don't you guys think that she seems stubborn? She might be difficult to work with."

I held back a sigh. Why does Inuyasha have to be so rude? It's like he's constantly picking a fight.

"Well, what about you Hojo?"  
"I don't care."

At least he's honest. I locked eyes with uncle. He laughed light heartedly to ease the tension.

"He, he, he."  
"This is no laughing matter uncle. What's going on here? Who are these people?"  
"I didn't tell you? We're all members of a local baseball team."  
"A baseball team?"

That's when the rest of the group decided to jump into the conversation.

"Yup, and we've all known each other since we were kids. Well mostly kids. We're all part of the same junior team."  
"What do you mean by 'mostly kids' Shippo?"  
"Kagome, as you can tell only 4 of us are demon or half demon and the rest are human. Demons, including half demons, look younger than they really are. We met Hojo and Miroku when they were kids. Us demons are about teenagers when humans are around 4 or 5 years old, even though we look the same age. Once demons and half demons grow up, the growing process slows down. Demons are practically immortal."  
"Oh, I think I get it."

Miroku decided to explain some more details.

"Kagome, those with priest or miko powers age slower as well. I look like I'm only 19 but I'm actually 27. Because of the meet ups as kids we became fast friends. We all live in the same area even though we work in different fields."  
"We still play baseball from time to time."  
"And I'm the coach. I hold the group together. Can't you tell?"  
"Wait…I thought they were all your work aquaintances uncle."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"Isn't this a job interview?"  
"Nope. I didn't say that now did I?"  
"But…"

I thought they were people uncle worked with. But why was he having me meet members of his baseball team.

"I'll find you a job Kagome but in return I have a favor to ask you."  
"A favor?"  
"Yes. Each of these guys has a problem that they need help with. The only one who can help them is you Kagome. So I want you to help them with their problem."  
"All of you guys?"  
"No, just one. In fact, you can only help one."

_I can only help one? Why?_

"So what favor do you need me to do?"  
"It's umm…"

The other five guys gave a worried look to uncle. One man was rubbing his hands nervously and another swallowed hard.

_Why is everyone so nervous?_

"Kagome, I can't tell you just yet."  
"What?"  
"It's a really tough matter and I can't tell you until you accept the favor."  
"I can't accept something I don't know anything about uncle…"  
"I understand that, but I need you to just accept it."  
"I can't uncle!"  
"Really?"  
"NO WAY!"  
"…"

I stood face to face with uncle, neither of us saying a word. Uncle finally spoke up.

"Kagome, I wouldn't ask you to do anything weird alright? It's a difficult task, but I believe you can do it. I've known these guys since we were kids. If they have a problem they have to deal with, I want to help them. I can't do anything for them this time. We need your help Kagome."  
"You need my help too uncle."  
"Yes, I do, but I really don't want to put myself before anyone else here."

I looked at everyone, my uncle included. Everyone stared at me with hopeful looks. When I was looking for a job, I felt like no one saw a need in me, and now everyone here needs me. I want to help everyone but just choosing to help one will be hard.

"If I accept, you're going to help me find a job right?"  
"Of course! I'll do everything to find a job that's perfect for you Kagome."  
"If that's the case, then…"

Uncle looked a little too eagerly at me.

"So you'll accept?"

I let out a sigh. This is the only way to get a job.

"Yes, I accept, if it's something I can help with."

Everyone cheered.

"Great! Let me tell you each of their personalities. First, there's Inuyasha."  
"Me? Keh, I'm always the first one."  
"He's rude and mean. You may not get along with him at first but deep down he's kind and warm hearted. He'll make quips, but he'll take care of you. He will take care of you no matter what. Once he takes you under his wings, he will never betray you. That's the man he is."  
"You made me sound like a jerk in the beginning of that Muso."

Ignoring him my uncle continued.

"As for Miroku,"

Miroku looked at me sexily.

"Because of his work, he may seem frivolous at times, but he is an earnest man. He will shower love to those close to him. He will respect who you are and treat you like a lady."  
"There are some things only a woman can do, I will admit that."  
"I will warn you though. He tends to have a wondering hand."  
"I keep telling you it's a curse."

I glared at Miroku as he pulled his hand back, caught in the act.

"And Hojo, as you can tell, is very quiet and aloof. The flip side to that is that he's sincere and won't say more that what's needed. You may find it difficult to communicate at first, but once you feel comfortable with each other. I'm sure you'll feel at home with him."  
"I don't like to be mindful of others."

_So he only takes out himself? That's a bit selfish._

"Now for Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru gave me a gentle smile. It gave me a weird sensation.

"He can be a very sweet guy. He will always protect you and will always make you feel at ease. He's very generous and you can count on him. However, he does tend to have an icicle up his ass most of the time."  
"You're over exaggerating again Muso, that icicle is long gone. Kagome, I will protect you as he said, and I won't do anything to upset you."

I looked at Sesshomaru and gulped. He was a hard ass in the past? What does that mean for the future?

"And last but not least, Shippo!"  
"That's me!"  
"As you can see Shippo is cheerful and lively. Just being with him should make you happy day and night. He may seem wantan, but he's actually sensitive and considerate. He's good at sensing how others feel, as with all demons. You will have a great time being with him. He's also very sly."  
"I'm great at giving a good time! I am a comic after all."  
"Hmm. But..well, don't worry about Shippo, his problem isn't too urget."  
"What? Why? Muso!"  
"So that's it for introductions. I want to select one Kagome. Who do you want to help?  
"Well, um…"

_Who do I pick?_

* * *

Hey everyone, I realize this chapter is longer than the first two, but it was needed to get to the point.

Also, there is a poll on my profile, this story is going to be based on the readers and their choices. So choose who she should pick.

Again, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM RUMIKO TAKAHASHI OR THE VOLTAGE GAME COMPANY.

Please review if you want. also PLEASE VOTE!


	4. Authors Note

Hey ya'll, I can't update this story without having the readers respond to the poll. Please pick who Kagome should help.

The choices are:

Naraku  
Hojo  
Inuyasha  
Sesshomaru  
Miroku  
Shippo

If no one votes then I will discontinue this story. I know I said i wouldn't pester for reviews but I'm getting to the point where this story will never continue. So please Review the story and vote!

Thanks,

VampireAngel90


End file.
